Short gasps
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Sometimes he doesn't feel cool


Short gasps

Author Note: Hey! It has been a _long _time since I've written a KND, hasn't it? Okay, but I got a request from yougotrejected for this, so..enjoy!

Hoagie typed furiously, his new invention for the KND operation chewing at his mind. There was always something to do around here, and being the techy of the group, he was the busiest. Sometimes it was tiring, really most of the time. But everybody had a role in their group.

Nigel was the serious leader with a bit of temper and a need for protection. Kuki was the sweet and innocent and the glue of passion that kept the team for going insane. Wallaby was the toughest rebel with a need for speed. Abby was the punk and tough girl with an attitude. And Hoagie…was the guy who made stuff work.

They didn't really ever take much notice to his work. But he didn't really care. I mean, staying up late at night to make the team better wasn't anything. And all the times they laughed weren't really important. And the fact he got burns from all the wires didn't matter. And…

Hoagie stopped typing. They _really _didn't credit him enough. He was too fat and unimportant to them. They didn't really take notice. He deserved to have credit. But they didn't ever act like they needed him, even though he made everything run smoothly.

He decided he wasn't going to go back until they showed their gratitude.

Rising from his chair, he took a bite out of his chilli dog and walked on out. In the main room, Nigel was arguing with Wallaby..again. They were always fighting recently. Kuki was crying over their screaming, and Abby was just reading a magazine.

At the sight of her Hoagie's heart went _thu-thump. _She was such an amazing girl, and he'd always had a crush on her. She was so tough and smart and strong…but he was too shy to admit how much he loved her.

Suddenly, she stood on her chair armrest. Putting her fingers to her lips, she whistled loudly. Everybody stopped at once to look at her.

"Alright," she announced, "that's enough. Number 5 is tired of all your yelling, and she ain't listening. So shut up!"

Wallaby began to protest, but she held up her wooden weapon. Growling, he took Kuki by the hand.

"Come on, Kuki," he pulled her off, "let's go."

When they were gone, Nigel stared at her, annoyed.

"Let me handle my fights," he told her.

"Number 5 ain't listen' to you fuss," she declared.

"Number 5…" he began, but Hoagie cut in.

"I get tired of it, too," he blurted, "so leave her alone."

"Stay out of it!" Nigel and Abby snapped at the same time to him.

"Abby, I was just.." he began, but she shot him a death glare.

Heart breaking, he exited the room. He sat on a bench while other kids got ice cream cones nearby. Not even food could ease the pain of seeing her look at him like that. Who was he kidding? She'd never go for him.

"Number 2," he looked in surprise at Abby, "Number 5's real sorry she hurt you."

"That's fine," he assured her, his mask hiding the love in his eyes, "I mean, I just get really messed up when I feel like you guys aren't grateful for my work."

"Understood," she shrugged, sliding beside him, "Number 5 can't speak for them. But she is grateful."

"Your just.." he began, but she shut him up by the look of admiration and love on her face.

"Number 5 is not kidding," she spoke softer.

"Wow," he wondered if he should tell her. Could she like him?

"Let's go get some ice-cream," the look was gone, and the hat was over her eyes again.

"Sure," he tried to not let his heart pound so hard, "I'll buy."

Well, it least he thought that until she looked at him for a second before kissing him deeply.

Surprised, he kissed her back deeper. When they pulled away, they were breathing in short gasps.

"Wow," he breathed, "what…we..?"

"Never speak of it," she hissed, "or Number 5 will kill you."

"But why?"

She yanked him behind a bush before muttering, "I like you, but.." She didn't want to tell him they were uncool if they went out.

"I know I'm not cool," he nodded, "but you are, and I won't ruin everything by ever saying anything."

She looked guilty as she looked at him. He smiled, showing her it was fine. Smiling, she pulled him into a field way out of town.

"I come here to think," she admitted, "come on. Let's dance."

No music. So, he activated his pocket MP3. They danced slow, the passion high and their hearts pounding. When it was over, he muttered, "One day when we're older. Then it will be time."

"Thanks," she smiled, "you know, Hoagie? You're cool."

Okay, so maybe today wasn't his day. But with her holding his hand, them walking home, the sun going down, that seemed even cooler to him.


End file.
